outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Somewhere To Lay My Head
++++Audio.Load(playlist, ambient)++++ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L77wwwxvuKQ ++++Logging System Initialize- TIMESTAMP redacted ++++Vault Security Auto Logging System courtesty of FoucaultCorp, Watching So You Don't Have To! ++++Daily Log Algorithm Processing Load Visual ++++Daily Log Algorithm Processing Load Audio ++++Daily Log Algorithm Processing Load Tertiary Scanning ++++Generating Daily Logging Analysis . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . COMPLETE ++++Log Begins The interlopers of Vault 6.46 are still present. Log incomplete due to partial surveillance camera malfunction. Reference log TIMESTAMP redacted for analysis of malfunction (hypothesis: sabotage). Creating Maintenance (Electronic) Work Ticket GUID-75616c-1110-Grooop7 Interlopers have not breached Overseer chamber. Assigned Overseer vitals still strong. Not using Vault Security methods to expunge interlopers. Creating Human Resources Demerit Ticket GUID-85723a-5389-Frazzle12. Interlopers have sabotaged Medical Artificial Intelligence Construct (reference: Nurse Gutsy). Human fetuses vital still strong. Nurse Gutsy functionality unimpaired. Creating Robotics Engineering Team Maintenance Ticket. GUID-101034as-ff32-Labass8 Energy/heat spike detected! Interlopers are using stolen Plasma Torch (reference: Theft Report TIMESTAMP redacted Medical Bay|Tools|Plasma Torch) . Unable to determine usage, no damage to struture detected. Incoming radio signal detected. Recording (reference: Audio Surveillance TIMESTAMP redacted). Outgoing radio signal detected. Recording (reference: Audio Surveillance TIMESTAMP redacted). Overseer communicating. (Reference Human Resources Demerit Ticket GUID-85723a-5389-Frazzle12 Addendum) Vandalism detected. Interloper Bio Specimen 65 superficial damage. Creating Maintenance (Janitorial) Work Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 Energy heat spike detected! Analysis: small chemical accelerated explosion. Minor superficial structural damage. (reference: Maintenance (Janitorial) Work Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 Addendum) EMP burst detected. EMP signature matches Vault 6.46 Security "Peace Gauntlet" (reference: Theft Report TIMESTAMP redacted Security Bay:Weapons:Emergency:Peace Gauntlet). Energy heat spike detected! Analysis: small chemical accelerated explosion. Minor superficial structural damage. (reference: Maintenance (Janitorial) Work Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 Addendum) Energy heat spike detected! Analysis: small chemical accelerated explosion. Minor superficial structural damage. (reference: Maintenance (Janitorial) Work Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 Addendum) Energy heat spike detected! Analysis: small chemical accelerated explosion. Minor superficial structural damage. (reference: Maintenance (Janitorial) Work Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 Addendum) Energy heat spike detected! Analysis: small chemical accelerated explosion. Minor superficial structural damage. (reference: Maintenance (Janitorial) Work Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 Addendum) Energy heat spike detected! Analysis: small chemical accelerated explosion. Minor superficial structural damage. (reference: Maintenance (Janitorial) Work Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 Addendum) ... ++++ Daily Automated Summary: Interloper vandlism seems to have stopped for the day after a series of small explosions. All vital signs of Interlopers strong. Weak radio signals from Interlopers have stopped. Overseer vitals are strong. Human fetus vital signs are strong. ++++Daily Cleanup Process - BEGINS Ticket GUID-75616c-1110-Grooop7 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-85723a-5389-Frazzle12 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-101034as-ff32-Labass8 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-6802a-0-Meaty100 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-4649849-654-Bleebly12 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-2+5+95-a5w-Karfooo123 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-+65+84-wergt-VERGER3 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-546598-3554-Upstoa4 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. Ticket GUID-654984-asdf6-Risty14 - UNOPENED. RAISE PRIORITY. MANAGER CONTACTED. ... BUFFER OVERFLOW BEYOND ARRAY SCOPE UNOPENED TICKETS SEND ERROR REPORT? Y/N RESTARTING